Of Different Times
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: A crossover between YuYuHakusho and Inuyasha XD my two all time favorite animes lol. The main pairings are Kag/Youko/Kur although the usual ones will probably crop up at some point . Never know what to put in these things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Meeting

(Youko's POV)

He knew he was being a pervert watching her bathing but he didn't care. He'd have to leave soon anyway to go find Kuronue before the stupid bat bit his ears off for being late again. finally after about an hour later and feeling slightly guilty for being so aroused at what he'd seen he made his way back to camp, but not before giving himself a 'helping hand'.

He knew Kuronue could tell he'd been up to something by his face when he returned but he dropped it with a cute pout when nothing was said. Damn lovable bat, and as usual got right to business...

"You're late"

How can he pout so cutely and speak so seriously?

"Err...yeah sorry got help up on the last job"

"You're lying Youko, you should know by now I know when you're lying"

Dammit, stupid observant bat!

"Fine I was busy now stop asking questions Kuro"

"Oh fine don't tell me then I was only here worrying for like forever! If you'd gotten caught or beaten or killed or..."

"Kuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Humph! Fine next time I worry about you, you ungrateful sod!"

I couldn't help but laugh which only flustered him even more.

"Do you need a hug Kuro?"

I sniggered as he went bright red and stormed off towards his tent.

"How many times Youko I'M NOT GAY!"

after calming down from laughing, and wondering if he'd woke any of the others, I finally looked at the parchment he'd dropped describing our next heist, looking it over I made some changes and then turned in for the night.

(Kagome's POV)

She knew someone was watching her bathe, but after travelling with Inuyasha and Miroku for so many years she just didn't care anymore so she gave whoever it was one hell of a show (use your own imaginations).

After about an hour she finally decided to get out and head back to camp. But when she got back she got a bit of a shock. It wasn't Shippou almost bowling her over, or the strange looks Sango was giving her. It was the absence of Inuyasha but the buzzing in the air told her exactly where he was...Kikyo. But then Miroku was also knocked out on the floor...so who had been watching her bathe? It couldn't have been Kouga as he'd finally got the hint and mated Ayame; Sesshomaru just didn't seem the type, Naraku...EW! Bad Kagome! She decided to stop doing her weird little EW! dance when Sango started looking at her weirdly and asking if she was possessed. After settling down in her sleeping bag she tried to get comfortable, but before she fell asleep the same question crossed her mind. Who HAD been watching her?

After a really bad night's sleep (bad scary nightmares about perverts *shudders*) she decided to go have a quick wash. Looking around camp it was once again full; Inuyasha must have come back at some point. She slowly got up trying not to jostle Shippou too much and got her stuff together. Then after checking everyone was asleep made her way towards the river she had been in the evening before.

What she didn't expect was to come across two very naked males bathing. One was what looked like a bat Youkai (the wings kind of gave it away) with dark black hair and beautiful features and a hat? The other was what looked like a fox Youkai with cascading silver hair. Too enthralled to look away she didn't realise the pair had stopped bathing. So she did the only thing she knew how...she screamed. Followed by one of the male's quite girley scream of "PERVERT!".

AN: What do you think? Next chapter up soon. I realise Youko and Kuronue are slightly OOC but oh well XD. Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Of Ends and New Beginnings

It had been a few weeks since the run in with the two strange Youkai and a lot had changed within the little group. After yet another run in with Naraku's puppets and their poisonous insects Miroku had almost died. During which Sango had never left his bedside, and when he finally recovered thanks to Kagome's modern medicines he and Sango had finally got together. And were quite often seen cuddled up next to the fire at night, it was quite sweet and Kagome was happy for them.

There was also a new addition...Kikyo. This sometimes made the group quite tense but since Kagome had stopped trying to argue with her it was improving. As always Kikyo could do no wrong in Inuyasha's eyes, whereas she could do no right. The whole reason she was here was because Inuyasha as frustrated about not finding jewel shards fast enough. She was kind of happy for him, if he was happy it was ok as long as he didn't go to hell with Kikyo, after all he was still her best friend. She'd given up on loving him months ago, plus she had a new crush a certain silver haired Youkai fox.

So the last thing she expected whilst going for a walk to give the couple some 'alone time' was to see the object of her affections, battered, bruised and in what looked like a puddle of his own blood, slumped on the forest floor.

However during her approach she didn't expect to come face to face with a vicious looking plant, vines that began to cut into her arms and legs and two dangerous looking red fox eyes...should have remembered Kagome she scolded herself...never corner a fox.

Like a feral animal he pounced, growling at her. Due to the vines she couldn't move but luckily he stopped centimetres away from her, but continued to growl obviously sensing that she wasn't a threat at present.

"Youko?"

She tried gently so not to spook him anymore. At the sound of his name he stopped growling and looked at her.

"Youko, it's me Kagome. Remember?"

She watched as the red slowly disappeared from his eyes and the growling stopped.

"Ka...Kagome?"

He said as he slumped to the floor once more, exhausted from trying to protect himself from the non threat.

"Yeah it's me, what happened?"

But he'd already fallen asleep, or passed out, she wasn't sure. All she knew was the vines had loosened when he collapsed, so she moved out of them and ran over to him. Being careful not to startle another reaction she gently lifted him so he was resting his head on her outstretched legs.

He was still breathing which was a good sign and even though he was still gravely wounded the bleeding seemed to have slowed. Probably due to his Youkai blood. She managed to wrap the wounds she could reach with shredded strips of his tunic; it wasn't ideal but would have to do until she could get to her first aid kit.

Stroking his hair and ears gently she got herself comfortable and began a long wait for him to regain consciousness. All the time wondering...

"What happened to you Youko?"

Youko awoke to the feeling of something warm surrounding him. He tried to move which only ended in a hiss of pain and a whimper as he remembered why he had these wounds.

Woken by the movement Kagome shifted so he could sit up, looking at the makeshift camp the gang had put together after coming looking for her. Inuyasha had been quite angry until he realised the position she was in, then it turned to mainly questions. All of which she answered best she could.

Moving slowly as to not open any wounds again, he also took in the make shift camp and also the concerned Kagome who seemed to be digging in her bag for something. Finally pulling out what looked like strips of bandage cloths he understood what she wanted before she asked in her quite, tired voice.

"Can I dress your wounds?"

"I'm a Youkai, they'll be healed soon"

He said trying to stand up, only to hiss in pain as a wound on his chest re-opened. Looking at a rather annoyed Kagome he finally relented.

"Fine, just be careful"

He said as she set to work. He hardly felt her doing anything until she was almost finished and he heard her curse. Looking round her saw her holding her wrist and what looked like a nasty cut. Realising that it was most likely from his vines he felt his ears drop.

"I'm sorry"

He mumbled quite sincerely and softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"What for?"

Looking at him strangely she replied. But after seeing his line of vision she blushed at having worried him.

"It's ok; it's really my fault for approaching you"

"Still I'm sorry" he said ears dropping more.

Having enough of seeing him so upset she starting itching behind one of the offending ears and started to smile when his eyes closed in pleasure and what sounded like a purr escaped his throat.

After a while he realised what was happening and gently removed her hands, being careful of her wrists.

"Thank you"

"What for?" she wondered confused.

"Watching me last night, even after I attacked you"

"That's ok" she said smiling.

Realising they had an audience both parties blushed, and with help Kagome managed to support Youko over to the fire for some breakfast.

The comfortable silence was broke however by the ever nosy hanyou.

"So then fox, where that annoying bat?" asking the question that everyone was thinking.

Pausing mid-mouthful, and ears dropping he replied in a dejected voice, eyes dulling by the second.

"He's dead"

All that met his ears were gasps and the smell of salt.

It took Youko a few seconds to realise that the smell if salt was coming from Kagome. He watched as the child of the group walked over in an attempt to comfort her.

"Momma, what's the matter?" This girl has a child?

"Nothing Shippou, I'll be ok in a minute" she said giving a prize winning smile which made Youko's heart stop in his chest.

Still looking unsure Shippou settled himself in Kagome's lap and carried on as normal. It was then that Youko realised two things

That child had paws and a tail and was in fact a Youkai fox like him

The girl was crying over Kuro like they were friends

Getting slightly angry and deciding he wanted answers he directed his next question to her slightly harsher than he wanted it

"Why are you crying over my fallen comrade like you were friends human?"

Only to come face to face with a red faced and angry Kagome and an even more angry Shippou.

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO MY MOMMA!"

"Shippou its ok" she said smiling at the child, turning to glare at Youko, smile no longer there she said "I don't care if he was my friend or not, death in general is sad!"

"You humans show emotions too easily"

"And you act like you have a stick up your ass! remember who sat up and watched you all night!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TOO!" he shouted although he wasn't really angry.

"FINE!" was all she said as she picked up a still glaring Shippou and moved towards Sango on the other side of the fire.

Youko suddenly had a sinking feeling he couldn't quite describe...was this guilt?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: How to make amends

Youko never did figure out if he had felt guilty or not about saying those things to Kagome but he knew one thing for sure the girl was p***ed. It had been almost 4 days since their little argument and as his wounds still needed dressing. He had a sneaking suspicion there was something in the vegetation around where their last heist had been because he wasn't healing as fast as usual, but he didn't want to think on it too much as it reminded him of Kuro. But so far in the 4 days they had been travelling as a group Kagome hadn't even looked at him.

Shippou finally having calmed down had taken quite a shine to him too. Especially as silver kitsune were rare so he was usually found on Youko's shoulder telling him of their adventures over the years, and how he came into the group. This also helped Youko to understand why he called Kagome his mother when she clearly wasn't and he had to admit for a human he was quite impressed, as to be fair the little guy should be dead right now.

He also seemed to be getting on fairly well with Miroku, although he was quite surprised to find out just how perverted the so called monk was. But even so he did have to respect him, learning of his curse he couldn't help wonder if it would ever be lifted.

Inuyasha however was a completely different story, the two didn't fight as such, but they didn't get on. One would always throw an insult at the other, and although it wasn't always Inuyasha who started it, he usually ended up getting sat at some point.

As for the girls, well neither had really spoken to him. He had briefly spoken to Sango, and knew she had nothing per say against him but she was just protective of Kagome who she viewed as a sister. But she didn't completely ignore him, plus if it wasn't for Sango he'd never get fed! Kagome had found a clever way of avoiding him even during meal times she'd just pass the food along, and as he usually sat next to Sango, well you get the idea.

He just couldn't figure out how to get her to talk to him though, he'd tried a few times during his bandage chances but she either just ignored him, blushed when he tried to be charming which didn't seem to work either, or got down right angry (which when having bandages changed is never a good idea). So he was totally clueless now. He'd even asked the others for some advice as they knew her better, but they all said the same thing.

"She'll talk when she's ready"

How was this helpful? He knew humans and as far as he knew they could hold a grudge for years! Hence most wars breaking out because some kings stole another king's favourite ball as a child...he was doomed!

(Kagome's POV)

She just couldn't do it anymore but she was determined to prove a point. She hated ignoring him, she knew he probably had just reacted out of anger and hurt for his dead friend but still she was hurt too. It had been 4 days now since the incident and it was getting harder and harder not to just give in, especially because

She STILL had a crush on him

She needed to change his bandages nearly everyday

He was just so damn charming!

And unfortunately as they made camp for the night it was once again time to change his bandages. So doing her usual routine she completely ignored Youko as she made the dinner for everyone (ramen again) and set about getting the necessary things ready for the change. She would need to go home soon to get some more supplies as she was running dangerously low. She had washed some of the ones used before to try and re use them but it just wasn't practical anymore, besides if anyone else needed them it wasn't hygienic to use the soiled ones, just thinking about it made her shudder.

(Youko's POV)

Wondering what she was shuddering about and wondering if she was cold he shrugged and finished his food, which he found surprisingly good even if it was a little weird. Finishing up he put the bowl in one of those plastic bags Kagome always kept to one side for rubbish, he never asked why but he's once over heard her telling Inuyasha off for throwing away a crisp packet because of something to do with the future, whatever THAT meant. Then slowly getting up he made his way over the already waiting Kagome to get his bandages changed, the wounds were almost healed and he didn't really need them tending too but it's the only contact Kagome would give to him now so he was welcoming anything from the girl. Sitting down rather ungracefully but still careful of his tail his stripped his top layer of his tunic and let her get to work.

(Normal POV)

The others couldn't help but watch the two as they tried to not talk to each other, well Kagome was trying not to, and Youko well he was trying every trick in the book to GET her to talk to him again. He didn't even know why he just knew he wanted to see her smile, laugh, LOOK AT HIM! Hell she'd even smiled at the clay girl once and he could tell those two didn't get on at all, so why wouldn't she talk to him.

He wasn't concentrating on what she was doing at the time but he knew he had a headache coming with all the questions rushing through his brain and so he did the only thing an animal does when it's in discomfort...he whined. It wasn't even a big one, but it was loud enough for Kagome to hear and she quickly stopped what she was doing and without thinking said

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

Turning round and looking shocked, Youko didn't know what to say, SHE spoke to HIM! Trying to regain some sort of composure he quickly answered

"No, sorry my head hurts is all" looking sheepish

"Oh ok"

Thinking he'd lost her concentration he waited for the silence to start again but instead he heard her rustling through that massive bag of hers (how she carried that thing is beyond me) and drawing out what looked like a small line of blisters with some white tablets in them. Taking two out, she grabbed some water from her bag and handed them to Youko.

"Here take these" she giggled as he stopped to sniff them before looking at her warily and popping them in his mouth and swallowing them with some difficulty and pulling a face.

"What the hell were those things, they tasted horrible! Are you trying to poison me?" he said half joking half serious.

"NO!" she said offended "Their medicines from my ti...village, they'll help your headache...I think"

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well Inuyasha has taken them before with no problems but he's a hanyou so half human, you're a full demon so I don't know if they'll work or not" she said with a guilty smile.

Again looking at her warily he threw her a charming smile deciding he liked to see her smile and replied.

"Well I guess I'm a test fox then, but if they poison me I swear I'll...OW THAT HURT!" he yelped at Kagome had just poked him hard on one of his wounds.

"You'll what?" She said with an angry glare.

Dropping his ears he said "Nothing"

"Good" was all she said before she carried on dressing his wounds and it was over too quickly for Youko's liking, and secretly Kagome's.

AN: Unfortunately this is the only chapter you'll be getting for the next couple of weeks XD, mainly because I've started at my new job and I have no internet while I'm away so can't post. BUT the good news is I get to work on new chapters while my client is at work because I'll have nothing else to do...so hopefully lol I should have lots of chapters ready for when I do have internet XD

Please do the usual COMMENT! But again NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Back to normal-ish

After Kagome started talking to him again things had gotten back to relative normality. Well as far as normal as the group could get anyway which usually involved Miroku being knocked out at least 4 times, Inuyasha having just as many sits, and Kikyo and Kagome glaring at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking? As I said REALATIVE normality.

Also without really realising it Kagome and Youko had become almost inseparable, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. Although he realised he finally deserved it, it still hurt. It all happened a few days ago...

(AN: I love dramatic flashbacks XD)

It started off like every normal day for the group, quick breakfast of caught fish or rabbit (Kagome had finally run out of ramen), lots of chatting and glaring and Inuyasha finally getting frustrated and pulling the group along at stop speed to the middle of nowhere because he wanted to find more shards.

And that's where they were now, in the middle of an open clearing listening to the sounds of the forest, sitting in the glorious sunshine and worrying about nothing as Inuyasha was now in the big crater shaped well...like him.

Unfortunately for them luck wasn't on their side today as just as Kagome was about to rummage through her bag for some snacks for everyone Youko and Inuyasha's (after climbing out of his hole) ears stood to alert. No one had realised in all their talking that the forest had gone deadly quiet, nor had they noticed the clouds of miasma that was creeping its way around their clearing.

Cursing that they had let their guard down they all stood up and got their weapons ready, although this did cause a slight fight between Youko and Inuyasha when he pulled out a rose from his hair and stood in the group. Inuyasha almost died laughing although after a quick sit and whack on the head from Miroku he calmed down.

They knew exactly who was approaching before they saw him or heard his annoying evil laugh...Naraku.

Well at least they thought it was Naraku but once he arrived they realised it was only another puppet, but still he was going to be a thorn in the side. And as usual Inuyasha dived right in due to Naraku's goading of him.

While everyone else hacked at bits of the evil half demon Youko stood on the sidelines watching the fight, yes he was going to join in but he wanted to make sure he knew what he was up against first.

He was impressed to see the fighting of Sango and Miroku who were doing an excellent job, even if they were getting tired quickly, but the biggest shock was Kagome.

Not only did the girl have fantastic aim with her bow which looked WAY too big for her but there was purification power coming off those arrows! Which led Youko to come to one conclusion that damn girl was a MIKO! Yes he'd been told most of people in the groups stories but Kagome had always stayed a mystery, he only got Shippou's side of things and most of it made no sense and just sounded like a fairy story.

Deciding he'd finally had enough he was about to step in when Naraku did exactly what he'd been expecting, without the group knowing he had split them up! Sango and Miroku were the complete other side of the clearing, Kikyo was nearer to Inuyasha but still quite far away, Kagome was the same but slightly closer to Inuyasha and then Youko was on the sidelines.

And deciding to try and end it he shot out five tentacles each aimed for a different person, luckily Sango, Miroku got rid of theirs pretty quickly, the same with Inuyasha but the girls seemed to be having some trouble. Regardless of how many times they shot them, they either grew back or they missed because they moved in time. And right in the middle of the two was Inuyasha.

He could hear Sango and Miroku calling to both Inuyasha and Kagome either to move or to help the other person, but he didn't he stood there like he was making the hardest decision of his life, and then with a quick sorrowful look at Kagome he turned and ran to Kikyo just in time to destroy the tentacle with the wind scar.

Kagome however was another story, she had seen that look, and although she knew she didn't feel anything for him anymore in that way this was the final betrayal in her eyes. She stood there like a statue waiting for the tentacle to reach her, with tears running down her face.

Youko however had other ideas and used just before she got hit he cried

"ROSE WHIP" stunning everyone (even Inuyasha) when his beautiful rose turned into a deadly whip, using Naraku's shock to his advantage he destroyed the puppet with practiced ease as he then put his whip away again. It wasn't until he heard a dry sob and thud that he looked round to find Sango and Miroku huddled around a shell shocked Kagome. The only words he heard her utter was

"So he finally chose" before she fainted.

It had taken a few hours for Kagome to wake up again and Youko hadn't left her side. Half out of worry and half to repay her for looking after him when he was sick. So when she did wake up the first thing she did was blush to realise she was wrapped up in Youko's tail...in his lap. But she soon relaxed and cuddled closer into the warmth and went back to sleep.

Youko looked around the group to see two smiling faces and two not so happy looking people but he didn't care, he had spoken to Sango and Miroku a bit while they had been setting up a temporary camp and now realised what had happened, after all the years and heartache Inuyasha had caused Kagome, him finally choosing Kikyo had been the final straw.

It took about a day for Kagome to be up and running again. She wasn't still right as she wouldn't properly look at Inuyasha and when she did you could see the unshed tears she refused to let drop. But as the hours went by it got less and less until she was almost back to normal.

All it took was for Inuyasha to make a really stupid comment and WHAM! She sat him and then quite angrily started telling him exactly what she thought of him, then after she was finished she sat down next to Youko and Sango, smiled and carried on as if nothing had happened. All Youko and the others could do was laugh, even Kikyo giggle slightly which shocked everyone.

*End of flash back*

And since then Kagome and Youko hadn't really left each other's sides, and even though Inuyasha got a bit annoyed with it sometimes (usually when Youko made a comment about something) they were back to normal, well as normal as you can be with a group consisting of a perverted monk, a demon slayer, a futuristic miko, an old dead clay miko, 2 demon foxes and a hanyou.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – regrets and retribution

Youko officially loved his situation. Not only was the Shippou warming up to him completely but he also seemed to have won Kagome over and in his mind that was a serious result! He still had some down days when he missed Kuronue, but hanging round with this rag tag group was providing more than enough entertainment to keep him occupied.

He was also determined to get revenge on Inuyasha for upsetting Kagome...again. He couldn't decide whether or not the hanyou KNEW what he was doing or whether he really was just that stupid but he was aiming towards the second one more and more everyday that passed.

He finally got his moment during one of their night camps, the girls had just come back from a bath together and everyone was sitting around enjoying themselves as usual before bed, and as usual Inuyasha had to say something stupid and annoy Kagome, who promptly went to bed. So after ruining yet another peaceful night, everyone just decided to do what they usually did...go to bed and pretend they couldn't hear Kagome softly crying herself to sleep again (well all but Kikyo who just didn't care).

Well ever since Youko had been in the group, Inuyasha had been slightly more relaxed about night watch because as he stated Youko's big ass fox ears should hear anything coming from miles away. This by the way promptly earned him a crater. All Youko had to do was slip him some small sleeping power from one of his many plants and the trap was set, once he was sure he was asleep completely he wound his vines up the main branch of the tree and around the sleep Hanyou. Then left them too it and went to sleep all the while keeping his ears alert for any sounds (Hey just cause he got sat for it doesn't mean it wasn't true lol).

The next morning they all awoke to a rather irrated shout from Inuyasha and woke up to see the weirdest sight, which promptly made Miroku double over laughing. There hanging upside down by one leg was Inuyasha. With what appeared to be girly pink flowers sprouting down his hair.

"OI you damn fox get me the hell down from your stupid flowers before i rip them to bits!"

"Sorry Inuyasha but this isn't my doing" he laughed "Besides i think you suit pink" hearing a giggle beside him he was happy to see that Kagome was smiling and trying hard not to laugh outright which didn't happen and soon she was on the floor laughing with Miroku

"HEY! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"Sorry Inuyasha but it really is" giggled Kagome

"Stupid wench! Your girly ass new boyfriend did this to me GET ME THE F**K DOWN!"

"STOP CALLING ME WENCH!" She shouted back, red faced in anger "SIT!"

No usually this would have just ended in a big Inuyasha shaped crater, but instead it ended up in an Inuyasha shaped crater, with a tree branch on top and covered in flowers. Shippou seeing his opportunity walked up to said mess/crater stood up straight and said.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Inuyasha, he was a stupid person and smelly and horrible and...KAGOME! INUYASHA HIT ME!"

"IIIINNNUUUUYYYASSHA!" she said threatenly completely ignoring his protests about evil fox children and mean older foxes "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! AND STAY THERE YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG!" she said storming off, and wincing once as she heard the grown and slight crack as Inuyasha tried to get out of the hole in the floor. Glaring at Kikyo as she walked out of the clearing she felt a bit better, although blushed when she realised she hadn't said that Youko wasn't her boyfriend, she hoped he hadn't noticed (AN: He had XD).

Before she even knew what was happening though a big tornado practically ran at her and before she had time to register the jewel shards she was sensing Koga was in front of her.

"Hey Kagome, how's my women doing today? Blushing! You glad to see me then?" he said whilst grinning like the idiot he is.

"Oh hey Koga, what are you doing this far away from your lands? Were almost in the Western borders?"

No really registering that she was completely ignoring his questions he carried on "I smelt you and dog breath so i though i would come and see how you were doing my love" he said whilst holding her hand lovingly.

"I'm just fine thank you Koga but i err...gotta go back to camp" she thought of an excuse

"Dog face can wait for you to come back, why don't you come back to the den for a while and see the others" he grinned at her with something in his eyes that Kagome couldn't place but didn't like

"No its ok Koga but thank you for the invite, but i really must be getting back or the others will worry" she said whilst trying to tug his hand off hers

"Kagome you're my women and i said you should come back to the den with me, i played your little game for a while and now it's time you submitted to me" he said getting slightly angrier

Before she knew what was happening she heard a yelp and saw Youko beside her with red eyes, brandishing his rose whip, and hovering over a wounded Koga. Not fully understanding what was going on all she could do was gasp as Youko kicked Koga across the clearing and watch as he connected with a tree and fell lifeless to the floor. Turning to Kagome he walked slowly towards her but with each step he took she took two back until she was basically running back to the camp and straight into the arms of Sango who wondered what the hell was going on until she saw Youko and then became even more confused.

"What the hell did you do to her fox" Inuyasha growled as Youko entered the camp "She's scared shitless and blabbering on about you killing Koga!"

"He DID kill Koga i just saw it with my own two eyes" she said quietly whilst snuggling more into Sango's warmth.

"Kagome if you had stayed around for a few more minutes you would have realise that WASN'T koga"

Youko said whilst sighing, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the jewel shards that had been in the fake Koga's legs.

"It was one of Naraku's puppets, and stank of him which is why i came running to get you as soon as i did"

Not really sure whether to believe him or not Kagome slowly approached him and took the shards away purifying them on touch and putting them with her other shards, she still didn't believe Youko until he pulled out a broken doll and some hair...Naraku.

"So where the REAL Koga?" Inuyasha asked intelligently for the first time in a while.

"Dead" was all Youko said, not wanting to really know the gory details they left it at that but most likely his chances were if Naraku could make a REALLY believable version of him and know his mannerisms then most likely he'd absorbed him. Just the thought made the group shudder.

Smiling up at Youko, Kagome quietly told him thankyou before slowly letting a tear shed, she wouldn't cry for him too much as she knew he was a strong fighter, but he was still her friend. Even Inuyasha was strangely quiet even when Shippou tried to bully him into hitting him; he's lost a friendly rival the same as everyone else.

Not much had happened to the group since there encounter with the fake Koga, they'd found his old den and given their condolences but left pretty quickly as they were mourning and felt out of place.

They hadn't even noticed where they were really travelling either, and were just asking at every village they passed if there were any signs of miasma or jewel shards but most of them time they came up blank. All in all they were getting very frustrated with each other.

Sango was getting annoyed at Miroku for always being a pervert.

Kagome was getting annoyed at Inuyasha for always picking fights with Youko and Shippou.

And everyone was annoyed at Kikyo, just well cause she's Kikyo.

Due to all this though and Inuyasha not thinking about which direction they were taking they managed to wind up in the western lands, unfortunately for them they didn't realise this until it was too late and they were face to face with Sesshomaru.

'Half breed, what do you think you're doing in this Sesshomaru lands?' he said scowling and the rag tag group in front of him, not noticing a sly smile coming across the face of their newest member.

Riled once more and being called a half breed he answered back just at harsh.

'Well fluffy that would be none of your bus...' he managed to get out before his brothers hand clamps tightly around his throat, poison rising to the surface.

'Don't you dare call this Sesshomaru such disrespectful name, you filthy mongrel' he snarled tightening his grip even more 'I should kill you for your behaviour, but i wouldn't want your filthy half breed blood on my hands' he said flinging Inuyasha into a tree and returning to look at the group who were all ready for a battle if need be.

Looking rather bored now that he'd had his fun for the day he turned to leave again but not before getting a rather rude comment passed his way.

'So lord stick-up-thy-bum, you haven't changed at all in the past few hundred years huh, still a miserable now old bastard' Youko said with a big goofy grin.

Turning around slightly surprised (but not showing it) to see his old friend still alive he replied 'Youko still alive i see, and most likely still stealing everything that is still long enough'

'Ah you know me, always busy, always busy'

'I see that, although I'm surprised that the bat didn't accompany you here as the two of you have always been joined at the hip' seeing his old friends face he knew something had happened.

'We lost him I'm afraid, but never mind at least he's peaceful now stealing in the big castle in the sky'

'My condolences, now if you'd excuse me i need to attend to some other matters in my lands' and with that he turned around in all his regal glory and left.

What Youko hadn't noticed was while his little banter chat with Sesshomaru as going on the others had calmed down, retrieved the semi conscious Inuyasha from his tree and were now all staring at Youko like he had grown an extra head. Deciding to leave it for another day as they were all too tired, they gathered there things and made their way to a nearby clearing to camp for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six – Trip to the past

It had been a few days since there encounter with Sesshomaru and Kagome was starting to get tired of the constant bickering of either Inuyasha and Youko about it, or Inuyasha generally picking on her or Shippou, that and she was running out of supplies.

They had decided that they would travel back to Keade's village as they hadn't visited in a while and also could see if she had any leads at all on Naraku or any jewel shards, which as they had had no more leads were really hoping she had.

Shippou and Youko had also become inseparable with the little guy always riding on Youko's shoulder, sleeping next or near him and generally looking up to him as a child does to a parent. This had been noticed by everyone in the group but Youko didn't seem to mind and took on the role that was expected of him, he had also in some of their spare time during camps, had started to help train Shippou in some of his power namely making his fox fire stronger.

Shippou also loved this, and he had a secret plan but he wasn't going to let anyone else in on it. He could already tell that Kagome and Youko liked each other and he already saw her as his mom, so now all he needed was a dad...enter Youko (even if he didn't know it yet) although he was kind of sad because Kagome was planning on going home to her own time soon for supplies but at least he wouldn't be alone this time.

Once they reached Keade's village they checked in with the old lady and found that once again there was no news on any whereabouts, she was also really surprised to see Kikyo had joined the group and spent a lot of time looking between her, Kagome and Inuyasha. Finally giving up at figuring it out she shook her head and once again decided she was too old for all these love triangles.

Kagome on the other hand was getting frustrated as she wanted to go home and soon, but as usual Inuyasha had other ideas.

"You're not going" he decided over dinner.

"Why the hell not! I thought the whole point of us coming back here was to see keade and so i could go back to my time to get some supplies? Or was i wrong?"

"We need you here! Don't forget you're our shard detector!" he said raising his voice

Flinching all Kagome could respond with was "Is that ALL you see me as now Inuyasha? I thought we were friends?"

"We are FRIENDS, but you're still a shard detector" he said putting the influence on friends and pulling Kikyo closer to his side, she of course had a smile plastered across her face for only Kagome to see.

Realising what this meant Kagome stood up abruptly, grabbing her backpack and walking towards the door completely ignoring the protests from the rest of the group and the shouts from Inuyasha.

"Fine then, see if i care, have fun with the clay pot" she snarled, turning around again and walking out the door leaving everyone in shock at her name for Kikyo.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Youko all turned angry eyes on Inuyasha giving him their best death glares to which he just looked innocently back.

"You really are an idiot Inuyasha, what if she doesn't come back!" Shippou wailed clinging onto Sango's kimono.

Miroku wearing a similar look of anger whacked Inuyasha with his staff

"You could have been nicer to her you know, Lady Kagome is only looking out for us by getting supplies and wanting to go home, how can you begrudge her that?"

Not looking at the rest of them Inuyasha let his ears droop a bit and looked at his bowl of food that Kagome had lovingly made him and felt bad "_I'm sorry Kagome, Come back soon_" he thought.

During all of this none of them had realised that Youko had slipped out of the hut and was following Kagome to the well, which wasn't very hard as there was a strong smell of salt in the air...she had been crying.

Finally reaching her, he saw her sitting on the lip of the well crying so he went up and gently lifted her onto his lap whilst also trying not to startle her. She seemed to calm down enough to turn round and look at him. And all he saw in those beautiful blue eyes was pain, he growled at the fact it was Inuyasha that had caused it but he knew he couldn't do anything to him without upsetting her more, so instead he just held her for a while, enjoying her scent.

After a few minutes she was feeling better and went to move away, but he wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her in place, looking up at him strangely she giggled at the silly smile he had on his face which quickly vanished when he heard her.

"What's so funny?" he said gruffly

"Nothing, you just looked kind of cute was all" she said smiling

"I'm not cute!" he said sounding offended but none the less letting a small smile creep onto his features

"Sure you not" she said rolling her eyes "Whatever you say"

Growling Youko did the only thing he could think of to stop her talking and moved his tail in a way that would rub down the sides of her stomach, but it had a different reaction to the one he was expecting, instead of tickling her like he thought it would he could smell the hint of arousal in the air and could feel her shift in his lap. Realising what was happening Kagome suddenly jumped up quickly and backed towards the well looking horrified.

"Oh god Youko I'm so sorry" she blushed, realising that he could probably smell her arousal from a mile away.

Looking slightly taken aback by her reaction he answers dumbly "What for?"

"Well you know" she said blushing a deeper red than before.

Realising what she meant he chuckled to himself and got a wicked idea in his head, stalking closer to her so she was almost backed up completely to the well he stood over her and let his tail go to her sides again.

"Oh you mean this?" he chuckled as the scent arose again.

Shivering but loving the sensations running through her body she could only just manage a "yes that you pervert"

Deciding to be bold, he wrapped his arms around her and still letting his tail do its thing, gently pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't pull away he waited for a few seconds and then was surprised when she started kissing him back. It was gentle and they just stood there until she broke the kiss needing air.

Blushing deep red she looked up at Youko and did the last thing he expected her to do, she jumped in the well leaving him there looking confused.

It didn't take Kagome long to be on her side of the well again, but to her it felt like a lifetime all she could think about whilst travelling in the blue warp was that kiss between her and Youko. Yes she had feeling for him but they were just friends...weren't they?

Confused to all hell she started to climb out of the well and into the well house, but just as she was about to come out she detected a Youkai presence in the shrine grounds. Cursing herself for leaving her bow and arrows with Keade for fixing she slowly crept out of the well house and towards the source of the Youkai. Coming around the side of the house, she saw many visitors to the shrine which was normal; it was a shrine after all people came to give thanks and prayers to the Kami's.

She was trying to locate the source when she saw her brother Souta talking to some red haired boy who looked to be about her age, they seemed to be deep in conversation about something and she saw both her brother and the boy chuckling at something as she made her way over. Realising that the Youkai was coming from the boy she flared her miko energy to give a warning to him that if he hurt her brother he was in trouble. It seemed to catch the boy's attention because he stopped talking and his head snapped towards her, closely followed by Souta who suddenly made a beeline for her shouting "KAGOME YOUR BACK!"

Managing to catch her brother before he knocked her flying she gave him a quick hug and turned to see the boy still looking at the pair.

"Hi Souta, whose the kid?" she said looking in the red heads direction.

"OH! That's Shuichi Minamino he came here to pray for his mother whose sick in the hospital" he said whilst dragging Kagome over to the boy.

"Hi Shuichi, this is my sister Kagome you know the one i was telling you about" he said looking between the two.

Not wanting to appear rude Shuichi offered his hand to Kagome and said "Call me Kurama, i did tell Souta to call me that but looks like he forgot" he said ruffling the kids hair. (AN: I know slightly OOC but go with it)

Taking his hand she replied smiling "Kagome Higurashi, but you can just call me Kagome"

"So Kagome, your brother had been telling me a lot about you" he said with a smile, ignoring the glare she sent towards her brother.

"Oh and what might he have told you" was her reply, still wary of the obvious Youkai that he was admitting.

"Just about your illnesses, as we were talking about my mother who's currently sick in the hospital"

"Souta told me, I'm sorry to hear she's sick"

"As am i, but I'm hoping to find a cure soon" he said without giving away any hints

Souta was about to but in when they heard Grampa calling him about coming to help him carry something, so giving his quick goodbye to Kurama and a hug to Kagome he turned and ran to find him. Waiting until her brother was safely out of hearing range she turned to the red haired boy

"Why are you here Youkai?" she whispered her voice dripping with venom

Looking slightly taken aback he replied "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't give me that line i can see it as plain as my hand the Youkai you're admitting around you body even if it is faint"

Realising he had been found out he decided he might as well fess up

"Well at least now i know where the strange readings have been coming from, you are of course right i am a Youkai, well half of one at least"

Waiting for him to finish his explanation she nodded at him to show she was listening

"I am a member of a team of detective you could say, our job is to monitor unusual activities within Japan, namely Youkai, but our boss has been seeing strange readings coming from this shrine for while now and so finally decided we should check it out. Me being the closest to the area came today but found nothing, until you arrived"

Waiting until she was sure he had finished she put her own word in

"So you monitor all the activities of Youkai? But how can that be right i haven't even sensed a Youkai presence in Japan for ages, and who do you actually work for?"

"Well no I'm not surprised you haven't, most of the Youkai are now in the Makai anyway and as for who i work for i shall leave that for another time" he answered carefully

Knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of him this time, she asked the one question she was hoping he could answer

"So what is the Makai?"

Slightly taken aback that she didn't know he said

"I'm not sure how much you know but there are 3 realms in this world, the spirit world, the human world and the demon world or Makai. And there is a barrier between each one called the kakai which helps keep the demons from getting to either place, however sometimes they slip through and it's our job to find them and either kill them, or send them back"

Nodding she asked another question

"How come i haven't heard of you guys before then?"

"Well not many people know of us, and those that do won't tell bec..."he said but was interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket, getting out what looked like a make-up mirror he flipped it open to show a moving picture of a rather stressed out baby

"Kurama get back to the office now i have another assignment for you, and while you're at it FIND Yusuke as he's not answering his calls again" Signing and closing the compact he turned to Kagome and said "Sorry but I'm afraid i have some work to do, i shall see you again soon I'm sure" as he turned and walked towards the stairs and was soon out of sight. Looking slightly confused all she could do was stare as a million questions shot through her head all at once, who was this guy? Where was he from? Who was that talking baby? And why could she sense Youko? 


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys! I just want to say that I am so, so sorry things have taken so long :( I know people are waiting for the next chapters of this and I will try my best to get them up when I get a chance things have just been insane the past well year tbh. I know that isn't an excuse but as many of you know I got married, trying to start up a colab charity in my area, my husband was taken ill for a very long time and then so was I, so it's been a slow process and it's needed more of my energy than I really had to give.

I swear everything that could possibly go wrong...has. Laptops breaking, almost losing the house, money trouble, stuff falling through. I'm looking forward to a new fresh start next year that's for sure!

I finally found the documents I needed the other day so I will try and have a crack at them when I get five minutes.

Just want to give everyone a huge thank you for the reviews so far though it's been such a nice thing to have, when i've thought about giving up writing for good. Makes me stop and think 'don't worry it will get better!'

Hope you guys had an awesome xmas and have a good new year and hopefully will hear from me soon x


End file.
